


Too much to ask

by RinasWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Big Payno, Breakup, Depression, Drinking, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Niall Horan - Freeform, Reunion, Sad, Sadness, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinasWonderland/pseuds/RinasWonderland
Summary: it's based on Nialls Solo Song " too much to ask".Niall and Stacy were a dream couple. Everyone who knew them realized instantly that this relationship was meant to be. Until life turned their back on them in the cruelest way.





	Too much to ask

Niall opened the front door of his house. The suitcase left, standing in the Hallway.

As he walked inside his living room it felt like someone had knocked out all the air in his lungs.

It was like the past came to visit like an old friend you hadn’t seen in a while.  
His Heart began to race and all he wanted to do was run away and never come back.

The image of her, and the big fight they had played in his mind like a song that you hear once and gets stuck in your head all day.

Niall hoped that if he would leave this town it would change how he felt about her. New faces, new beginning they said .  
But it seemed like nothing could change the fact that he still loved her.  
He walked through the house and still felt her presence even tho she had left over a year ago.  
As he walked into his Bedroom he saw the cardboard carton standing in the middle of the room. He had put all the pictures, all of her stuff, everything that reminded him of her in that little box. As if it would erase all the memories. As if it would make a difference.  
But it doesn’t matter what he did to forget her, it wouldn’t work.

A ring on the door woke him up from his thoughts. He walked down the stairs and opened the door to find the postman standing there with a large package.  
Silently he signed the form and closed the door. Wondering what he had ordered that he forgot about. Maybe he ordered a tractor sweater when he was drunk. A small smile formed on his face thinking about the weird stuff he always does when he had too much drinks.  
Niall laid the heavy package onto the kitchen counter and started to open it. He cut open the red bands that were wrapped around and let them fall next to the package.  
A long grey clothes bag was inside.   
He pulled the zipper down and a spotted a long white dress inside.  
A wedding dress.  
He pulled it out and looked at it.   
Niall felt like his Heart was breaking into thousand little pieces. Tears forming in his eyes, the hurt he felt was too much to bear. Like a dark presence was creeping up on him, surrounding him with no intensions of ever leaving.  
He broke down crying, clutching the dress to his chest. Not knowing how to survive this.

\- A week later at Liam’s House –  
“Have you heard something from Niall?” Liam asked Louis, handing him a beer.   
“No, I know he’s back home but hasn’t answered any calls or texts and he’s back for a week” Louis replied  
“You know he has gone though a lot even leaving the country, I think he needs some time to adjust to being back ” Liam suggested taking a gulp from his beer.  
“I don’t know mate, I never saw him like that” Louis replied with a worried look on his face  
“Maybe we should check on him?”, Harry asked standing in the doorway.  
Harry threw Liam’s car keys at him, signaling him to go.

After a twenty minutes drive they parked the car in Nialls driveway right behind his Range Rover.  
All the blinds were down, the windows closed. It looked like one of those abandoned houses they always showed on the Ghost Hunting Shows.  
Harry pulled out the spare key to Niall’s House and opened the door.  
The Boys were greeted with the most disgusting smell coming from inside the House.  
“What the Hell…” Louis muttered, covering his nose and mouth with his sweater paw.  
The Kitchen counter was full with empty and half empty take away boxes. Some of them already molding.  
Harry went to open the door to let fresh air inside, as Louis and Liam went upstairs.   
The whole upper floor smelled way worse than downstairs.   
“It’s like something died in here”, Liam muttered climbing over the alcohol bottles of Tequila, Vodka and some Liquor spilling from the bottle onto the carpet.  
Liam opened Niall’s Bedroom door only to find him in his bed , looking like death himself hugging a Vodka Bottle. The Blinds were down, the curtains shut.  
He probably hadn’t open a single window in a while. At least that’s how it felt for Liam.  
His eyes were bright red from crying, smelling like sweat and dirt, his hair looking like he hadn’t washed it in weeks.  
“Mate, what happened, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, trying not to vomit all over the floor.  
Niall sat up in his bed, looking at Harry. “She hates me”… he whispered  
Louis, Liam and Harry looked at each other knowing exactly what this meant.   
As if they shared a secret bond, all of them knew what to do in this situation.  
“Get up mate, you need a shower ”, Liam commanded.  
Niall looked at him with a blank stare.  
Liam helped him up and carried Niall to the Shower. Started to help him undress as Niall said :” Can.. do.. alone”   
Liam patted him on the shoulder and left the Bathroom. 

Patiently he waited outside the door, not risking that Niall would try to drown himself.  
The shower went on and Liam peeked inside making sure his friend was fine.

Reassured Niall wouldn’t do anything to harm himself he went looking for Louis and Harry.  
Both of them were wearing rubber gloves, cleaning up the mess that was on the Kitchen counter and the floor. 

Liam went upstairs again getting the bottles and throwing them away.  
After that they started to put on the washing machine. Washing Niall’s Bed sheets and clothes , that were splattered around the house, smelling like someone had rubbed rotten eggs all over them.

“We need to call a cleaning service for all the dust and stains on the carpet” , Harry decided.  
The three other boys agreed and Harry pulled out his Phone. A young lady answered his call and Harry hired her for cleaning Niall’s house for the next day.  
After a while Niall came downstairs. He was freshly showered and had clean clothes on.

The Boys were sitting on the couch talking about what they just discovered. All of them pretty terrified. 

They had never seen Niall in this state.

He was always the happy, carefree guy who liked to sing and tell everyone he’s irish. But neither of them would have thought that the break up with Stacy would have made such an impact on him.

Stacy and Niall met at a concert. She stood right in front of him, dancing her feet off. Clearly having the time of her life. Her smile was the most gorgeous thing Niall had ever seen. He couldn’t take his eyes of off her, not realizing that he missed the whole concert.  
But he couldn’t care less. After the concert he took all his courage and talked to her. Finding out she was an Art Student who worked at the local bakery to earn a bit of money for her studium. 

They immediately clicked and went on their first date a few days after. Niall never felt like that before, his stomach full of butterflies, being nervous and his heart racing when he met her. The way she looked at him made him the happiest he’s ever been. 

Stacy felt the same about Niall, she never fell in love that fast and hard before and she knew it made absolutely no sense after meeting him three times. 

But Love never made sense. 

Stacy knew she had found the love of her life. And so knew Niall.

Everyone who saw them together knew, this was meant to be. A love that came crashing in like a wave . Both of them knew they wanted to spend the rest of their life together and everyone around them, their family and friends agreed that this is what needs to happen.

But a year after they became a couple everything changed. They constantly fought over the smallest things. Nothing seemed right anymore.   
One time they fought over an open glass of peanut butter that escalated so quickly that all of the anger and hurt they had bottled up inside came up and they screamed at each other louder than ever before.

Stacy couldn’t take the pain anymore, the constant fights with the one person who shouldn’t be the one she fought with. She packed her bags and left. Just wanting to rethink their relationship and see if they could still be a couple after all that had happened.

Niall found out she stayed at a friend’s house and knocked on the door. He was drunk and screamed the most hurtful things at her for leaving him.   
Since then they hadn’t seen each other. Not knowing what the other person did, how their life had turned out.  
Like two strangers not knowing the other exists.

 

“How are you?” Louis asked  
Niall sat down, not knowing what to say. He felt empty and sad and couldn’t see any purpose in life anymore. For him his life made no sense without Stacy. She was everything he ever wanted. But he fucked it up. 

“Better…” he muttered. Not wanting them to look at him with their sorry eyes.  
“Mate”… liam began “ we know it’s been hard for you and we just…”

But Liam couldn’t finish his sentence. 

Niall jumped up. “ HARD FOR ME? HARD FOR ME? “ he screamed

“ITS NOT FUCKING HARD FOR ME ITS WORSE THAN THAT ITS HELL LIAM ITS FUCKING HELL WAKING UP WITHOUT HER KNOWING SHE FUCKING HATES ME AND WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME ITS MORE THAN HARD KNOWING SHE COULD BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE ITS HELL LIVING WITHOUT THE ONE PERSON YOU KNOW YOU WILL LOVE FOR THE REST OF YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE SO DON’T TELL ME ITS HARD FOR ME CAUSE ITS LIKE BURNING ALIVE”

None of the boys dared to move. Niall ran down the Hall grabbing the Wedding Dress, throwing it to their feet.

“This came today…” he said quiet “ she ordered it a year ago… “ his voice broke.  
Louis gasped in shock not knowing what to do or say.  
“Niall I’m so sorry” Liam answered having tears streaming down his face. 

Louis and Harry stood up hugging Niall tightly and Liam did the same. They looked at each other and silently agreed to do anything to make their best friend happy again.

\- Three weeks later –

The Boys were out on their weekly night at the local pub. This was their tradition since they met seven years ago. After Niall had left England to go back to Ireland they missed weeks of going out, laughing and playing Pool the whole night.

But this night seemed like months ago when they were drinking and betting on who would lose the next round of pool. Carl the Bar tender, cheered as they entered the pub.  
Everyone knew them there and it felt like a second home. And nothing really had changed.

Sam the old man who lived down the street had the same dinner as every day, Luna the cat let herself down onto a bar stool and Cassandra, Carl’s Wife was cleaning up the counter.

After more pints that they could have counted, they said goodbye to each other and everyone walked home.

This time Niall was smiling on his way back to his House. He felt better, a little bit everyday and he had hope that someday he would feel like his old self again.  
When he walked into the street he lived in, he pulled out his keys and walked up to his front porch.

But someone sat on the steps. A woman with long light brown hair, a red sweater and a black leggings wearing leather boots.

“Niall?” the woman asked coming out of the shadow.  
Niall couldn’t move. He probably was more drunk than he thought. This couldn’t be true.  
“St.. Stacy?” he chocked, his voice breaking.

She nodded.

“Can we talk..?” she asked shyly 

Niall just stared at her for a second not knowing how to react to that. Not knowing what to do  
So without saying anything he just sat next to her.

After a few minutes of silence and both of them looking at their hands Niall couldn’t take it anymore.

“ Why did you come here” he questioned sounding more hurtful than he wanted.

Stacy took a deep breath and answered :” I wanted to talk to you… about… about what happened and I know I’m over a year too late for that”  
“15 Months to be exact” he noticed bitter.

“ I know but is it too much to ask for you to listen to me?.. I always wanted to come and talk and clear things up but … “  
Niall laughed “ You couldn’t right?”

Stacy nodded still looking at her hands. She turned around and faced him.  
“ But I needed to do that now, I needed to see you …” 

“ Do you know how often I wanted to call you to just hear your voice, to know you’re still there, how often I driven past your friends house in the hope I could see you`?”   
Both of them looked at each other for the first time this evening. 

“It was hard for me too Niall”, Stacy replied crying “ I missed you so much, not knowing if you ever wanted to see me again, not knowing if you’re with someone else…”  
“ Don’t you think it was Hell for me too Stacy? He screamed “ I couldn’t sleep for days, I hated myself more than anything because I knew I fucked everything up. I knew I lost the love of my life and then your wedding dress came and I couldn’t take it I couldn’t bear the pain knowing we wanted to get married…” his voice broke down, tears streaming down his face. “ I loved you, I still love you so fucking much Stacy”

“ I loved you too Niall more than me, more than my life. I hated myself for what happened” she screamed back  
Niall couldn’t take it anymore. He took a step forward and kissed her, holding her face in both hands. It seemed like all the hurt and pain was gone. Washed away like footprints in the sand.

“ I was never with someone else… I couldn’t”. she whispered. “ I love you Niall”  
“ I wasn’t with someone else either.. I love you so much Stacy” he replied, kissing her again.

 

\- A week later –  
Niall got up really early, starting to make breakfast as he felt two arms wrapped around him.  
“ Good morning princess” he turned around and kissed Stacy on her forehead. Both of them smiling like there wasn’t anything that could ever hurt them again.  
“ Good morning my prince” she replied with the brightest smile. The one smile Niall had adored for the first time two years ago.  
After Stacy had turned up on Niall’s doorstep, they both talked the whole night, kissed, and talked again. They made up every little thing that went wrong and knowing they still loved each other more than anything made them realize how much they needed the other person in their life.


End file.
